


Rise

by ahua



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahua/pseuds/ahua
Summary: No-one knows he is just standing there because he lost his way.





	Rise

This is a common winter night. And this is what Dumbledore thinks.

Dumbledore is quite old. And that is what he thanks, especially in such sober hours. He cannot sleep for something. He neither cannot name the thing. Since he is an old old man, he has a gallery of memories. But one thing is sure. It has something to do with Potter: He saw. He touched. He indulged. He lied. All those things happened towards the magical mirror. Dumbledore can tell the boy with quirky life reminds him of one of his knowns.

Dumbledore has been suffering from illness. His body hurts. His mind messes. Even crouching is impossible. He used to get angry about that. However, he is no longer young now. He is quite old. He is old enough to have families and babies. Which he doesn’t. Oh poor man. Maybe he is much too old. No matter what, he is happy to be old. Happy to be weak. Happy to be forgetful. And happy to be forgotten. Especially happy to be peaceful in such a common painful night.

It is snowing. As an old man, he sleeps on a super soft bed. He covers himself with tons of laundries. He also spelled to make the room warm and fragrant. His silver beard winds. His eyes of shading dream close. Even his busy brain retires. Now he looks like nothing but an ordinary old man. Not a messiah. Not a master. Even not himself.

He had such a weird dream this night. His beard shrinks. His fingers swell. He surprisingly found that he can see things clearly. Not bad. He thinks. He is willing to be anything. Therefore he is happy to be young. Happy to run and climb. Happy to know and remember. Happy to create and break. Hold on. When speaking of break, he is definitely an expert — at least two of his organs are broke now — he is dying at this very moment.

Young Dumbledore tried to save his own life. Which failed. He is too weak to cast spell. His wand used to sparkle. Now paled. But as the happy old man Dumbledore, it seems nothing big: Everyone dies. Especially When he know the Godric's Hollow is not where and when he would die.

Oh come on. After all these years, his friend Grindelwald still looks awesome. A second later he realized. The future great dark sorcerer walking towards him is at his best time. In fact his beautiful face is the last thing he would boast. Being a big bad ass, his friend has many unique characters to be talked about. His talent. His ambition. His endeavor. His blonde hair. His bloody big smile. 

Grindelwald walked by and stretch out his hand. He took it. He could tell he must be injured in a horrible fight. While his friend says nothing. He gives him a manly hug. It lasts long. Maybe 120 beats or forever.

“What’s wrong?” Said Dumbledore. 

“You look so pale. You are dying. ” Said Grindelwald the hugger.

“Yes… I will be with Merlin then.”Said Dumbledore. 

“No way. I could get you back and make you flush again.” Said Grindelwald.

“Why?” He looked puzzled. “Everyone dies and you don’t have to do so.”

“For whatever’s sake! ” The dark sorcerer shouted out and finally came to peace. “Maybe it’s because you, Dumbledore. You are created to make people adore you.” Dumbledore laughed. Same with the dark sorcerer. A naughty smile showed on his shady face. He combed a wisp of hair. Like a beast carefully gathered all the falling flowers.

“So what about you, Grindelwald? ” He tried to look into his eyes of day and night.

“I am made to make people grind. ” The voice without shame.

“Nope. You always make me giggled. ” Said Dumbledore. 

He has no idea how that happened. But that indeed happened. Grindelwald managed to save him from heaven. He cannot tell if he is happy or not: Grindelwald tore himself apart. He get wounded to give. Give birth to his close friend Dumbledore. As exchange, Grindelwald left something inside him as well. People and papers said it’s his eager to power. Unfortunately wrong. 

They know nothing about Grindelwald. In the past days, Dumbledore used to ask him which of the three deathly hallows he would like the most. He chose the wand. Dumbledore asked why. He said the wand prevent us from being beaten. “Do you fear of being beaten? ” Dumbledore ever asked. Though with no reply back.

“Do you fear of being beaten? ” He suddenly asked.

“What?” The man gave birth to him frowned.

“I saw your fearness in your eyes.” Said Dumbledore. 

“Okay. ” Said Grindelwald. “In which one? ”

Dumbledore looked deeply into his eyes again and fell asleep. This time he turns up as a middle-aged man. He is wearing a blue coat. It glorifies his figure. While standing on the edge of a tower, he feels like a bird. Once he put out his arm, he can fly away. 

But he cannot. Grindelwald shows up as a little black spot in the setting sun. He seems older and Dumbledore has worse eyesight. Dumbledore tries to take a good look of him. Merlin’s beard. He still has the naughty smile on his face.

“What are you doing there? ” Said Grindelwald.

“Nothing. ” Dumbledore started sweating in his hand. In his hand the wand sparkles for the trace of Grindelwald.

“You cast a spell on me. Clever. ” Said Grindelwald. “I will do the same. ”

“I am sorry. But I am a Hogwarts and a Gryffindor. ” Said Dumbledore. 

“No blame should be on you. Just come here.”Said Grindelwald. “Come to me, my Gryffindor boy. ”

The wind blows. He took his first step. 

God knows each move hurts.

At the night in the Godric's Hollow, adult Dumbledore surprisingly found he could be given birth to twice. Grindelwald did a bad treatment. His body grew. His skin smoothed. His face blushed. His head was full of miserable memories. He shouted for shock and cuddled his friend. 

“What did you do to me? ” He screamed with tears in his eyes.

“Nothing big. Made you my puppet. ” laughed Grindelwald. “No I swear no! I was just trying to get you back. ” When he finished his sentence, he looked around. Dumbledore thus found they were standing in a pool of blood. Blood was hot. Even burnt the cold grass.

“Is that… my blood? ” asked One of the youngsters.

“Yes. But you no longer need it. ” said the other one. “You are my boy now. Leave me and go back to your world. Hide yourself. Make nobody know the great Dumbledore is a soft boy living with evil magic. Go now.”

“Are you crying? ”asked One of the youngsters.

“Uhh… The wand. Finally I know what I’m fear of.”said the other one with tremble voice. “Yes I am fear of the wand. I can bear no-one taking it. ”

Dumbledore cannot agree that. He lied. Like Potter. And himself. 

How can a pair of soft socks be a wish?

He had a wish. He had always wished. What if they were muggles? Dumbledore a common scholar . Grindelwald a common officer. Met online. Interested in mysterious things. Love pumpkin juice. Usually hang out. Maybe a fight. He had always been dreaming of a thestral helping them cross the break in reality. No matter they could be friend or not, no body will be slaved and no world will be destroyed. 

“Come on.” His evil voice continues. “This is your first and only chance. Next time I won’t be your friend. ”

Dumbledore looked down. Hundreds of inches. 

Every step he took is to kill Grindelwald. Every second is the last second in his life. 

“No.” Eventually he stopped and cried out. “How could I kill you?”

“By any spell. ” Grindelwald raised his both hands. The famous wand lied on his open palm. A breeze could take it away.

“Have you overcome the fear of wand? ” Said Dumbledore.

“Maybe not. ” This is the last words he left Dumbledore. It remains a puzzle for years. He had also asked the same question. Dumbledore chose the stone. Sometimes he regards Grindelwald as his own stone. However, he had been such a fool. He didn’t realize it is quite same with Grindelwald. His little Gryffindor boy used to be his strongest wand. Who he now beat and buried by.

For a long time Dumbledore is praised for killing Grindelwald. He has no idea why that matters so much. A horrible fight. Many magical rays. Grindelwald hit his heart. A tiny shiny thing rebounded. That is how he describe the historical unbelievable victory. 

They know nothing about himself. 

Grindelwald knew. Grindelwald touched. Grindelwald tasted. 

How his bones grew. How his wound healed. How his heart bumped. 

The time he saw Potter he knew there is nothing new in the world. A coin has two sides. One has to eliminate the other. However, killing Grindelwald took him no effort or time. Once he took out his fragile and slim hand, Grindelwald would be happy to die. He is always convinced of that.

One day people will know. And at that time, Dumbledore will no longer be a hero. Dumbledore can be himself. Someone eager for human emotion. Well speaking of emotion — he can tell Grindelwald had never liked him — though his love went on for years and years. He had wished Grindelwald show his love as a young wizard. Finally his wish came true. Though not proper time. It begins in the end.

Dumbledore awake. What a weird dream. He has forgotten for decades. This must because Potter asking him what his mother left him. What a lovely voice, he thinks. “It is love. Love is much better than magic. Spells become invalid. While love make us immortal. ”

Dumbledore loves the answer. For himself was once confused too. Potter is luckier. For he got many friends and shoulders. By the way himself is one of these strong supporters. He gladly tucks himself in his super soft bed. He covers himself with tons of laundries. He also spelled to make the room smells like vanilla cupcake. His silver beard winds. His eyes of shading dream close.

All these shows how much he tried to forget his nightmare.

Yes. Even the great Dumbledore has his own nightmare. Because he is not born as he great Dumbledore. He is born as a baby. He becomes the great Dumbledore for he had playing the role so long. Even himself forgets he is an actual person. People regard him as a guide to Utopia. No-one knows he is just standing there because he lost his way. He is rich enough to have a magical school. He is too poor to have a place to shed his tears. He is brave enough to kill a badass sorcerer. He is too timid to tell the truth to a 11-year-old boy. 

To tell him what Grindelwald left is more than a tiny pot of blood. 

But a kind of immortal and immoral love.

Dumbledore curses. For he cannot tell himself it’s just a dream as others do. It is never a dream. It is his own life. To comfort himself, he would like to have another pie tomorrow morning. Not bad. He thinks. He is willing to be anything. Therefore he is also happy to be filled with cakes.

When all is said and done, he has not dreamed of the worst part of his life — Grindelwald fell. While young Dumbledore is just rising like a star. He will rise and rise. He will keep rising during the rest of life. He will finally rise to the great Dumbledore. A man too old to care about anything of his own. And a man old enough to forget and forgive everything. 

Which he doesn’t. 

【End】


End file.
